


Early Days

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Pre-Movie(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Tumblr - a slice of life from the early days of Scott & Herc's recruitment into the Jaeger Program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

It’s been a long, hellacious day, even by military standards. Herc’s been up and running like a dog for the last sixteen hours, and all he wants is to collapse into his bunk and sleep the next twenty-four hours away, but he knows he’ll be back at it at 0500. Still, he’s pleased to see that his son is asleep on the air mattress Scott managed to acquire for him from somewhere, sheets all rucked up around him. (If it had been up to Herc, Chuck would’ve had to make do on a cot, just because Herc had never considered the PPDC might have access to something better, being a paramilitary organization.)

There’s the usual telltale sign that Chuck’s been reading on the mini-tablet he’s taken to carrying with him everywhere; it’s almost falling off the side of the mattress. Herc picks it up, carefully rearranges the sheets around his son, mindful of the stuffed koala Chuck swears he _doesn’t need anymore, Daaad, I’m eleven._ Herc presses a quick kiss to Chuck’s forehead and doesn’t get a response; Chuck’s deep in dreamland. Satisfied, for there had been nights where Chuck's been filled with restless dreams, Herc nods once to himself.

Herc then sets the tablet on the desk near the door and makes a quick check of his personal email. There’s a message from Chuck’s school, asking his permission to advance Chuck into higher level math and science classes; Herc responds with a yes. Though he wishes Chuck was getting socialization with his peers at a public school, Herc knows his son is safer getting educated via an accredited online program the PPDC set up, free of charge, for Chuck. Angela wanted to put Chuck in private school because he was getting bored; Herc hadn’t seen a way to afford it, no matter how many times he volunteered for extra missions or temporary duty. This way, at least, Herc knew that Chuck wasn’t getting bored with his schoolwork. (Herc knows, too, that he couldn't leave Chuck behind in Australia, no matter how much his parents wanted him to; at least this way, Chuck was also getting some grief counseling to go with the schoolwork, and Herc's almost certain his parents wouldn't have thought to provide Chuck with that. Herc’s almost ashamed to admit he wouldn’t have, either, if it weren’t for the PPDC insisting that it was part of Herc’s enlistment package. The more cynical part of Herc knows the PPDC is doing all of this stuff for Chuck to ensure Herc's loyalty; if he doesn't make it as a pilot, it's more incentive to stay and support the program however he can.)

Herc’s just responded to his mother’s weekly email - ‘just checking in; hope everything’s ok’ with ‘yes, we’re okay, still training. Chuck says hello. Love you both’ when Scott walks in to the room, his hair damp.

"Didn’t want to wake Charlie up," Scott says quietly. "Showered in the locker room."

"Yeah, so did I." Herc nods, aware that his brother has a hard time controlling the urge to sing in the shower. Scott had been a fitness instructor before signing up at Herc’s urging; he was getting a crash course in military life thanks to the PPDC. "Was just about to turn in. Mum and Dad say hi."

"Yeah, saw the email on my phone. Hope all this training’s worth it. Be nice if we got a jaeger soon."

Herc grins, pulls out a flashlight, turns it on, and shuts off the computer monitor as Scott flips off the room light. “You and me both.” Herc had changed into his PPDC-issue gym shorts and t-shirt to sleep in; the flashlight’s more so he doesn’t trip over either his brother or his son in the process of getting to his bunk.

"Think they’ll make us test with other people?" Scott wonders quietly.

"Probably," Herc says. "Hope not. Not sure I’d want anyone else in my head."

"Me too. G’nite, bro."

"Night, Scott." Herc shuts off the flashlight, tucks it in the loop he’d rigged underneath his bed, and quickly falls asleep.


End file.
